Another Way
by Owly Bros
Summary: 3 tahun kemudian, aku dan Toy menunggu di luar, mengenang masa-masa 3 tahun terakhir ini (updated!) (this fic contain, overused fluffyness, and worth to flame) (rated T just to be safe) (new world)
1. Our

Feels good to be back...

Disclaim: Harvest Moon dimiliki oleh Natsume dan Owly hanya memiliki fic ini...

P.s: baca dulu fic "I wish I was special" dan "It was Hard to Let You Go" agar mengerti jalan ceritanya...

Namun kalau ngga mau di baca juga ngga apa-apa sih hehe

* * *

Jack's POV

ku berjalan pada suatu arah panjang di padang pasir yang tak bisa kulihat ujungnya...

Matahari yang terik menambah panasnya padang pasir ini

kubalikan topiku walau akibatnya rambut jambul kesukaan ku ini jadi korbannya, namun paling tidak kini aku bisa memandang kedepan

Ditengah perjalananku ini, tiba-tiba aku bertemu persimpangan, Jalan yang jelas dan jalan yang belum terbentuk. Aku juga melihat seorang Sprites hitam yang sedang bersandar disuatu tiang...

* * *

_Owly Bros, unproudly present..._

* * *

Ia diam saja dan saat ku sapa, tak ada jawaban yang kudengar.

Maka dari itu, aku memilih jalan yang jadi... walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu kemana jalan ini akan membawaku...

* * *

_an Owly's Production_

* * *

Namun tanpa kuketahui, sang sprites hitam sudah ada didepanku dan menghalangi.

"Permisi..." aku kemudian memutar kebelakang kembali topiku dan jambulku kembali muncul "...bolehkah aku lewat?"

"Kau tak boleh lewat sini, budum" sang Sprites hitam bersuara dari diamnya

"Ke-kenapa?" aku bertanya dalam bingung

"Karena kau sudah melewati jalan ini dan kau tak diperkenankan untuk lewat, Jack, budum"

* * *

_**Another Way**_

_**chapter 1: Our**_

* * *

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" ia kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan sebuah kursi keluar, ia mempersilahkan ku duduk

"Tak penting bagaimana aku tahu namamu, budum..." sang sprites hitam itu lalu melayang kearahku "Ingatkah apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum perjalanan yang kedua ini bermulai, budum?"

"Kedua? Ma-maksud... Mu..." omonganku berhenti seraya memori-memori melintas di pikiran ku

"A-aku i-ingat..."

* * *

aku ingat semuanya...

Claire yang meninggalkanku...

-_Kulihat Claire yang berlari menuju boneka beruang... Dan sebuah mobil yang laju menuju dia dan akupun bergegas... Mencoba menyelamatkan dia... Namun semua terlambat... Aku dan ia tertabrak... Aku selamat namun lumpuh sedangkan Claire... Ia... meninggal-_

Elli yang bersama Trent...

-_surat undangan sudah ku tulis dan blue feather sudah kusiapkan di sakuku. Dengan harapan yang besar, kuharap Elli menerima cintaku... Namun,kubuka pintu klinik... Terlihat Trent sedang melamar Elli, aku tak tahan melihatnya, kudorong kursi rodaku, menjauh...-_

Semua kejadian itu seperti di putar di sebuah video tape yang di rewind

_-"Ya, Jack, aku mencintaimu," Elli memegangku yang kini sudah bersimbah darah... Aku mencoba tersenyum dan akhirnya menutup mata-_

dan sebuah kehitaman yang muncul...

Kemudian, samar-samar aku ingat suatu, sebuah memori yang hilang, saat aku melakukan hal "Itu" bersama Elli...

_-"Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu" aku memeluk Elli dengan hangat di dalam gua yang dingin ini...-_

dan perpisahan itu

_-Aku menghapus air mata Elli. Kami berada disebuah tempat yang terang, tempat yang aku sendiri tak tahu dimana, namun aku sudah melihat... Melihat proses kelahiran anakku... Anak yang aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia ada. Namun satu yang aku tahu pasti... Elli akan menjadi Ibu yang baik..._

_"Berjanjilah padaku, jagalah anak kita... Elli"-_

* * *

Aku sadar kembali... Dan aku tahu... Aku harusnya... sudah mati...

"Jadi... Apakah ini, kehidupan sesudah mati?" aku bertanya pada Sprites hitam itu

"Sebenarnya, tidak, walaupun harusnya kau kubawa ke alam baka, na-"

"Namun aku dan anakmu, tak merestui kematianmu" Harvest Goddess yang muncul tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Sprites hitam, membuatnya melipat tangannya dan sinis muncul diwajahnya

"Ha-Harvest Goddess!" aku lalu bersujud namun, dengan ayunan tangannya, aku berdiri sendiri.

"Jangan repot-repot, Jack. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengembalikanmu ke Mineral Town" aku terkejut, kembali ke Mineral Town?

"Namun, bukannya aku sudah meninggal?"

"Yah... Katakan saja sesuatu terjadi dan kau harus kembali, dan memulai perjalanan baru yang akan kau lalui"

"Perjalanan?"

"Ya, per-"

"Perjalanan yang dimaksud adalah jalan kehidupanmu, budum. Jalan yang ini..." Sprites hitam memotong pembicaraan Harvest Goddess lalu menunjuk jalan yang tadi akan kutuju "adalah, jalan pertamamu, budum" Harvest Goddess menatap Sang Sprites hitam, geram.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Death, akan ku ambil alih mulai sekarang" Harvest Goddess lalu mempersilahkan Death pergi, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa. Dan sebelum ia pergi, ia menghilangkan kursinya tiba-tiba sehingga aku jatuh kepasir yang ya, agak sakit.

"Ouch... Sialan..." ku bilang dengan pelan

"Terima kasih pujiannya, budum" Death menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menghilang dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Harvest Goddess lalu mengubah padang pasir yang panas dengan tempat yang lebih sejuk dan putih namun dua jalan tadi masih ada.

"Maklumi dia, ya. Sifatnya memang kurang ramah terhadap orang lain" Harvest Goddess lalu menyediakan tempat duduk dan aku mengikuti saja

"Dan juga mengapa aku harus memulai kembali?" aku berniat menanyakan...

"Mengapa kau kembali? Yah, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku dan anakmu..." tiba-tiba perkataan Harvest Goddess terhenti dan bayangan seorang anak kecil muncul dari jalan yang tadinya akan kutuju "... terutama, anakmu tak merestui kau pergi..." Harvest Goddess lalu menghilang

bayangan itu... Berubah menjadi sosok... Sosok yang lucunya, sangat tak asing olehku walau aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali

"Harvest Goddess? Anda dimana?" suara anak kecil itu makin besar seraya ia mendekat. Aku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati dirinya tanpa sadar,

Aku kini berhadapan dengannya. Aku melangkah satu kali. Ia juga melakukannya kulihat dari jauh. I-ia mirip sekali denganku... Rambut jambulnya, topi birunya yang ia pakai... Yang membedakan kami hanyalah warna cokelat rambutnya yang agak terang... Seperti... Elli...

Jangan katakan bahwa dia...

Aku tak tahu mengapa... Kakiku melangkah sendiri... Dan menjadi berlari... Anak itu juga menuju kearahku...

Yang aku yakin entah kenapa... Itu... Itu... anakku...

Kami memeluk satu sama lain. Perasaan ini, kehangatan ini, aroma ini, tidak asing dan bahkan sangat kukenal... Seperti... Elli...

"A-ayah?" ayah, anak lelaki ini memanggilku ayah, anakku, yang kurindukan... Ia kemudian menatapku air matanya bercucuran dengan senyum. Dan sebuah bisikan Harvest Goddess... Stuart...

"Stu-Stuart?" aku berkata pelan

"AYAH!" Stuart memelukku dengan sangat erat sampai aku terjatuh. Topiku dan topinya terlepas. Menampilkan rambut spike kami yang mirip. Tangisannya membuat overall ku basah, dan itu tak mengapa. Aku mengelus pelan Stuart dan tak sadar air mataku sendiri keluar.

(bgm: dearly beloved) beberapa saat kemudian...

setelah Stuart agak tenang pun, ia masih memelukku...

"Aku rindu ayah..." kini kami duduk di kursi... Lebih tepatnya Stuart duduk dipangkuanku, berbaring di dadaku.

"A-ayah juga rindu dengan Stuart... Juga Ibumu" aku mengelus kepalanya

"Lalu..." Stuart lalu bangun dari dadaku dan memandangku dengan senyumnya "Kenapa, Ayah..." senyumannya menghilang "Meninggalkan kami?"

"Karena..." aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Karena... Ya... aku sendiri tak tahu jawabanya...

"Itu karena ayah mu memilih jalan yang salah sebelumnya, Stuart" sang dewi "Tiba-tiba", membantuku lagi kali ini

"Harvest Goddess!" Stuart lalu menghampiri Harvest Goddess dan memeluknya "Terima Kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku" Harvest Goddess lalu mengelus kepalanya

"Sama-sama, sayang"

"Jadi, ayah salah jalan... Bisakah Ayah kembali kejalan yang benar untuk kembali?" Stuart menatapku

"Tentu saja"

Stuart lalu kembali kepangkuanku "Jack, aku memberikanmu satu kesempatan untuk kembali memperbaiki semuanya, kau akan memulai kehidupanmu dari sini" Harvest Goddess menunjuk jalan lain, jalan baru yang belum berbentuk

"Ta-tapi... Jalan itu "

"Ini kehidupanmu yang baru, kau sendiri yang akan membentuknya" Harvest Goddess lalu menoleh ke Stuart "Nah, Stuart, sesuai janjiku, kau boleh membawa ayahmu kembali"

"TERIMA KASIH HARVEST GODDESS!" Stuart berteriak dengan keras.

Kulihat jalan sebelumnya, sungguh banyak kesalahan yang kubuat, aku berjanji... Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan ini...

"Terima kasih atas segalanya" ucapku pada Harvest Goddess

"Jangan padaku, berterima-kasihlah pada anakmu, yang berusaha mendapatkan hatiku dengan persembahan setiap harinya" Harvest Goddess melipat lengannya dan senyum khasnya muncul. Stuart hanya bisa memerah mukanya. Akupun mengosok tanganku kerambutnya membuatnya berantakan

"Ah, ayah..." Stuart protes

"Nah, ayo cepat kalian berangkat aku ada urusan lain" Harvest Goddess lalu mendorong kami kejalan dan tak lupa mengambil topi kami berdua dan memasangkannya

akupun menuju jalan yang baru ini. Bersama Stuart yang memegang tanganku dan sinar terang menyambutku. Kamipun berjalan pelan menuju Jalanan yang akan aku bentuk... Kehidupanku...

"Ayah, jangan pernah berpisah lagi dengan Stuart ya, yah?" Stuart melihatku

"Tak akan pernah, Stuart... Tak akan pernah..." ia tersenyum melihatku dan sinar tadi makin terang membuat silau sehingga aku harus menutup mata. Kubuka sedikit mataku dan kulihat Stuart berjalan kedepan. Aku mencoba mengejarnya namun mataku kini tak mampu melihat sekeliling, ku berpejam lagi

* * *

1 Fall

Aku buka mataku, dan cahaya terang tadi berubah menjadi tempat tak asing... Carnaval... Ini hari dimana... Kami, aku dan Claire tabrakan

ah, jadi ini maksud Harvest Goddess... Aku memulai kehidupanku lagi, ini yang ia maksud memperbaiki kesalahanku... Kalau begitu, kali ini akan kupastikan, Claire selamat...

kulihat Claire akan membeli boneka beruang besar... Ini persis seperti kejadian waktu itu. Aku berlari... Ya, tak perduli aku menabrak orang lain namun hanya berlari untuk mengejar Claire... Mobil kencang waktu itupun kini ada... Langsung saja aku mendorong Claire, ia selamat terjerembab ke trotoar, namun aku sendiri masih tertabrak dan jatuh tepat disamping Claire... Rasanya sedikit pusing dan pandanganku sedikit menggelap

"C-Claire k-kau se-selamat..." aku merasa ngantuk sekali namun sebelum mataku terpejam, aku mendengarkan teriakan Claire...

"KAKAAK!"

* * *

4 Fall

Aku membuka mataku. Terang sekali juga putih, bau obatan-obatan ini... Klinik...

Aku melihat di samping ranjangku terlihat Claire yang tertidur sambil duduk. Rambutnya berantakan. Ku elus kepalanya. Betapa kurindu dirinya setelah lama tak bertemu. Terpisah oleh kematian.

"Claire" aku bersyukur pada Harvest Goddess karena ia selamat. Claire kemudian terbangun, terlihat mata biru safirnya terlihat sayu

"Kakak! Akhirnya sadar... Maafkan, Claire karena tidak mendengarkan kakak" Claire memeluk ku dengan keras sambil menangis tersedu-sedu sedangkan aku tak bisa bernafas karenanya

"C-C-Claire... a-aku ng-ngga bis..a"

"Ah, ma-maaf. Aku... Em, aku panggil kak Elli dulu, ya" ia lalu keluar dari ruangan

aku mencoba menggerakan badanku. Sakit. Ah...

"Aku Tak Lumpuh!" aku bersorak kegirangan tak peduli tubuhku yang sakit, aku berjoget. Sialnya, aku tak sadar kini Elli memperhatikan ku. Trent juga melihat kearahku. Dan parahnya lagi tubuhku yang sakit kini bereaksi.

"Wadow!" ku terjatuh ke lantai, kulihat kearah Elli, mencoba bangkit dan kunyengirkan diriku membuat Claire, Elli dan Trent tertawa

"Kak Trent, kakak yakin kalau, kak Jack tidak gegar otak berat?" Claire lanjut tertawa kembali. Elli pun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"Ia hanya gegar otak ringan dan tubuhnya lebih kuat daripada yang kukira, istirahat sebentar, besok mungkin, ia bisa bekerja lagi" Trent lalu menulis sesuatu dikertas, "Ayo, kita keluar, biarkan Jack beristirahat"

Trent memberikannya pada Elli kemudian ia dan Claire keluar.

"Eh, apa itu?" aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk

"Resep obatmu, Jack" Elli pun terlihat akan keluar dari ruangan dan kemudian kembali "Dan oh iya Jack..."

"Hmm?" aku kini duduk di tempat tidur

"Doc, agak berbohong tentang dirimu tadi didepan Claire... dan aku akan menjagamu beberapa minggu ini" Elli kemudian mendekatiku

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Trent dan membolehkan ku untuk menjagamu" terlihat senyumnya hangat

"Tapi aku tak apa-apa, kok" aku mengayunkan tanganku dan... "Ouch..." sakit memang tak bisa di bohongi

"Kau beruntung, Jack. Kau sudah terbaring pingsan selama 3 hari. Kecelakaan seperti itu bisa membuat seseorang lumpuh dan koma bahkan mungkin paling parah..." kulihat Elli takut dan air matanya mulai mengalir

Diriku berdiri bergerak melawan rasa sakit, berusaha memeluknya dan...

"Shh, Shh. Jangan takut, Elli. Aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Apakah kau lupa? aku sudah berjanji padamu?" Elli memelukku dengan erat

"Jack..." ia melepaskan pelukannya aku tersenyum melihatnya kali ini tersenyum kembali, namun sakitku kembali bereaksi dan yah.. aku terjatuh lagi

"Ouch..." untungnya aku jatuh ditempat tidur, bukannya dilantai lagi, terlihat muka Elli yang khawatir dan aku hanya tersenyum nyengir membuat Elli tak bisa menahan tawanya yang khas... sambil menutup mulutnya

"Istirahatlah, Jack" Elli kemudian menidurkanku... dan mataku mulai berpejam.. kurasakan sensasi ciuman hangat keningku

"_Selamat Malam, Cintaku..."_

* * *

esoknya...

Tak banyak yang terjadi setelah aku keluar dari klinik.

Aku, Claire dan Elli pergi ke taman, karena ada festifal musik.

setelah itu kamipun pulang kerumah. Terlihat para Harvest Sprites bekerja. kurasa, Claire yang menyuruh mereka.

seminggu kemudian (11 Fall) aku sudah sembuh total. walaupun begitu, Elli masih menjagaku.

yang aku khawatirkan hanyalah satu. beberapa hari ini, ia sering muntah-muntah... apakah ia sakit? aku memberitahunya agar kedokter namun ia bersikeras bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

* * *

13 Fall (Moon Rise)

malam ini... aku berniat untuk melamarnya.

Tepat saat bulan baru akan muncul, aku berpikir akan sangat romantis. Blue feather sudah kusiapkan juga seikat bunga dan kuselipkan blue feather-nya kedalam bunga itu. kulihat bulan, ku bayangkan wajahnya disana

"Sudah lama, menunggu?" Elli tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang

"Tak terlalu lama..." Elli duduk disampingku, bersandar di dada ku. Memandang bulan yang penuh. Kami seperti melihat bentuk asli dari bulan

Kami berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang lama, canggung

Aku lalu berencana memulai pembicaraan.

"Jack" "Elli" kami memanggil nama kami bersamaan

"Hmm, kau duluan" Elli membiarkanku berbicara

"Ba-baiklah..." aku benar-benar _nervous _karena ini "... Elli, sudah lama kita sudah lama bertemu sejak kecil..."

"Ya?"Elli memandangiku dengan senyum

"Dan... dan aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu" aku mengelus wajahnya, menyapu rambutnya menampakkan wajah cantik yang di terangi sinar rembulan

"Hmm.."

"Tiap kali aku, melihatmu dan senyumanmu. Kau seperti, bidadari" pipi Elli memerah saat ku bilang itu

"Dan, aku ingin setiap harinya. Aku bisa melihat wajah indahmu... tiap kali aku membuka mata ku tiap pagi" aku memberikan bunga yang sudah kusiapkan tadi

"Jack..." ia memegang bunga pemberianku

"_I love you Elli..." _Elli menemukan blue feather di balik bunga itu, ia terkejut. Air matanya keluar, dan dengan senyum ia memandangku... kami berdiri, kemudian ku berlutut padanya

"_Elli, Will you marry me?" _dan jawaban yang kuharapkan muncul...

"_Yes... Yes I DO!" _Elli memelukku dan menciumku. Hari ini, benar-benar bahagia bagiku. Dan setelah pelukan itu selesai... "Jack... ada yang ingin ku sampaikan juga..."

"Apa itu, sayang?"

_"Aku... hamil..."_

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger!

Akhirnya chapter pertama ini selese juga deh...

Owly mohon maaf kalu lama ngga dateng kesini... soalnya banyak test yang menyerang kewarasan Owly

P.s: Owly sadar, bahwa penulisan Owly sekarang menurun, itu karena owly sudah lama ngga menulis kembali dan yah, Owly mohon, kritik dan sarannya (namun jangan pedas ya :D)

Dan tenang saja, Tales of Mineral dan Sketsa de' harvest moon masih akan berlanjut (Tales of Mineral dulu sih yang owly prioritaskan)

Jadi... thanks for reading, please review di bawah sini (nunjuk bagian bawah)

Thanks, peace love and HOOOOut


	2. Life

Disclaim: Harvest Moon milik Natsume

* * *

_3 years later..._

_21 Summer Year 5_

_2 pm_

Musim panas kali ini lumayan panas...

Aku dan anak laki-lakiku yang berumur 2 tahun, Toy, duduk di bawah pohon, setelah semua pekerjaan seperti: mengambil telur, menyiram tanaman, mengurus sapi juga mengajak Speedy, kuda kami dan Fluffy, anjing kami berjalan-jalan sekitar pertanian.

kini aku tak tahu apa yang mesti aku lakukan...

Dan hari ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Elli karena...

Ah, paling tidak, Toy dan aku bisa berdua saja seharian ini, mengakrabkan ikatan ayah dan anak

* * *

_Another Way_

_chapter 2: Life_

* * *

Aku sedang melihat awan yang menutupi matahari di langit biru. Tidak hujan, hanya menutupi matahari yang menyengat walaupun sebentar. Kemudian, matahari kembali menyinari pertanian kami. Pohon yang aku dan Toy tempati melindungi kami dari sinaran matahari yang menyengat. Semua sunyi sampai tiba-tiba..

*kruk* *kruk*

terdengar suara perut Toy yang berbunyi, kelaparan.

"Ha ha ha" aku tertawa ringan, wajah Toy sedikit memerah seraya aku memainkan jambul kecilnya

"Ay-yah!" ia sedikit marah. Dan untuk meredakannya, kupeluk ia dengan lembut, ia selalu suka jika kupeluk.

Ah, Toy, Ayah sangat menyayangimu

* * *

_3 years ago, 13 Fall Year 2_

* * *

"Ha-hamil?" aku terkejut

"Y-ya..."

suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit aneh..

kami berdua terdiam sebentar, dan yah aku ingat sesuatu... "Kejadian", 2 minggu lalu...

(note: bagi kalian yang tidak tahu kejadiannya, ada baiknya kalian membaca "It Was Hard To Let You Go")

Ini berarti, Stuart sudah berada di kandungan Elli. Hal ini semakin membuatku yakin bahwa pertemuanku dengan Stuart benar-benar terjadi. Stuart, anak kami menyelamatkan aku dan akan merubah kehidupan kami

"Ka-kapan kau mengetahuinya?" aku bertanya pada Elli

"Ne-nenek yang pertama kali mengetahuinya beberapa hari lalu... Ia melihatku muntah-muntah beberapa hari ini. Dan Ia menyuruhku untuk tes kehamilan. Aku belum memberitahu siapa-siapa, namun Trent sedikit curiga dan..." Ia menangis dan panik "Jack, apa kata orang nanti... Kau akan di cemooh orang dan... Haruskah aku... meng... gugurkannya?"

Setelah mendengar itu, telingaku memanas, tak kusangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Elli. Aku sangat kesal dan hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Aku tertunduk diam

"Jack?" ia mengguncang-ku "JACK!" ia berteriak

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menaikan tanganku kewajahnya dan menampar pelan "... Kau bodoh ya?"

"Jack?"

"Tidakkah kau dengar pernyataanku sebelumnya?" aku mengambil blue feather yang ada di tangannya, dan mendekati ujung tebing.

"Harus kah aku mengulang sumpahku untuk menikahimu?" aku melangkah satu kali mendekati jurang

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan janjiku lagi untuk bertanggung jawab kepadamu?" aku mundur lagi selangkah dan jurang yang dalam akan menyambutku jika aku melangkah lagi

"Haruskah kita sia-sia kan janji kita yang kita buat waktu kita kecil? Haruskah?" aku siap-siap melangkah lagi. Jika Elli menjawab ia akan melakukannya, lebih baik aku mati saja bersama Stuart...

Namun...

Ia berlari menggapaiku, mengambil blue feather yang ada di tanganku. Dan dia memelukku, mencegahku untuk melompat...

Aku pun berbisik "Kita akan menikah, Elli. Menjadi keluarga, kau, aku dan anak kita. Haruskah kau membuang itu semua?"

"Tidak, Jack" Ia menangis dan aku memeluknya "Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu, Jack" kemudian aku mencium keningnya.

kami melepas pelukan kami, aku melihat kembali senyumnya. Kuhapus air matanya

"Kalau begitu buang jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa kau akan melakukan hal 'itu', ya?" Elli langsung meraihku memberikan ciuman kebibirku... Manis... "Maaf aku menamparmu tadi"

"Aku berhak menerimanya"

Akhirnya semua tenang, kami duduk kembali dan melihat bulan purnama yang besar dengan diam, Elli bersandar di dadaku. Aku meraba perutnya. Anak kami ada disini...

_"__I love you__, Jack"_

_"Love you too, sweetheart"_

* * *

_14 Fall year 2_

* * *

Esoknya, aku meminta Mayor Thomas untuk mengumpulkan para warga di Inn karena aku akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting...

_Inn, 6 Pm_

Mayor Thomas sudah mengumpulkan semua warga, Elli, Claire dan teman-teman gadisnya di lantai 2

Mayor kemudian mempersilahkanku... Inilah saatnya

"Teman-teman... Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua" semua mata langsung tertuju padaku

"Ini, tentang aku dan Elli"

"Ada apa Jack?" Trent bertanya kepadaku

"Beberapa dari kalian, terutama dirimu, Doc..." aku melihat Trent "... mungkin menyadari, bahwa Elli terlihat sakit beberapa hari ini" suasana kali ini lebih mencekam rasanya. Semua mata memandangiku. Bahkan Ibu-ibu yang berbicara di belakang pun diam. Aku gugup, ketakutan. Namun ini semua demi kebaikan Elli dan anakku

"Dan sebelum kalian mendengar berita atau gosip yang tak benar mengenai Elli, yang mana aku tak ingin itu terjadi" ya, aku harus melakukannya, harus.

Aku mengambil nafas yang dalam...

"Elli, hamil" semua orang terkejut "Dan aku adalah ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya. Aku siap mempertanggung jawabkan itu, Aku juga sudah melamar Elli kemarin. Ia menerimaku dan kami akan menikah seminggu lagi dari sekarang dan tentu saja, kalian semua di undang" aku menutup mataku berharap tinjuan ataupun caci makian akan menghujaniku

Namun...

Yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah tepuk tangan, yang tak kusangka dimulai oleh Trent dan sebuah pelukan hangat dari penduduk Mineral Town

"Selamat ya!" Zack menepuk bahuku semua pria bersorak. Ibu-ibu langsung menasehatiku untuk menghormati istri sebagai suami

Aku sungguh tak sanggup menahan air mata yang keluar...

"Te-terima kasih, teman-teman"

Mayor Thomas mendekatiku dan memberitahuku sesuatu

"Kau sudah bertanggung jawab, Jack, dan itu yang terpenting bagi Elli, dan calon anakmu" aku tersenyum, menghapus air mataku

Trent kemudian membisikanku...

"Sebaiknya kau jaga Elli baik-baik atau hidupmu tak akan tenang" Trent tersenyum

"Baik" Jawabku.

Ia kemudian mengambil topiku dan mengucek rambutku

"Hei!" Trent, aku hanya bisa salut dengannya. Aku tahu dia juga menyukai Elli. Namun ia menerima aku bersama Elli. Ia merupakan sahabat baikku.

Elli pun turun dari lantai atas dengan para gadis, termasuk Claire yang memandangiku dengan sedikit ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Hammer dengan api yang menyala-nyala memukulku

_"BAKA ANIKI!"_ *BUAKKKK* dan akupun langsung melihat bintang-bintang diatas kepalaku

Semua orang tertawa melihat kami, termasuk Elli.

Kepalaku sedikit pusing, Claire juga meng-huh-kan ku, Namun tiba-tiba, kini aku berhadapan dengan Elli, kami berciuman kembali. Kudengar suara para wanita ber-ahhh ria. Claire? Ia ber-facepalm sambil tersenyum. Para pemuda bersiul-siul.

"Kau akan menjadi Ayah terbaik di Mineral Town, Jack" aku memandang Elli dan Elli memandangku

"Asal kau yang menjadi Ibunya..." kamipun saling mencium kembali

setelah itu

aku kemudian berbisik sesuatu pada Doug dan ia berteriak

"WINE GRATIS DARI JACK!" dan suasana malam yang tadinya mencekam, kini makin meriah...

* * *

_20 Fall Year 2_

_church_

* * *

"Peter Jack Farmsworth, apakah kau bersedia menerima Elli Evergreen sebagai Istrimu dalam senang maupun susah?" Carter bertanya padaku

"Ya, aku bersedia" kujawab tegas

"Elli Evergreen, apakah kau bersedia menerima Peter Jack Farmsworth sebagai suamimu dalam senang maupun susah?"

Carter bertanya pada Elli

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabnya tegas

"Dengan wewenang yang di berikan padaku oleh Harvest Goddess, kunyatakan kalian suami istri, silahkan cium pengantinnya" Carter tersenyum dengan ramah

Nenek Ellen yang menjadi wali Elli kemudian berkata dengan senyumnya yang ramah "Semoga kalian bahagia selalu"

"Hehe, aku tak menyangka ulang tahunku kali ini dikejutkan dengan kalian" bapa carter tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya

kami kemudian berjalan keluar gereja, Stu dan May dibelakang kami. Kubuka pintu gereja. Orang-orang ramai menyambut kami dengan senyuman mereka yang hangat. Senyuman Mineral Town. Speedy terlihat disana sudah di dandani oleh Barley. Tunggangan kami menuju rumahku dengan tulisan di papan yang di ikat di ekornya "Just Married". Aku dan Elli hanya bisa facepalm sambil tertawa melihatnya...

Aku angkat Elli dan kami menaiki Speedy... aku melihat Elli

_Istriku memang yang paling cantik_

* * *

_26 Spring Year 3_

* * *

Aku mondar-mandir di dapur bersama Nenek Ellen yang menenangkanku.

"Tenang Jack... Elli akan baik-baik saja" yah, itu menenangkan sampai...

"AAH! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Elli berteriak dari ruang tidur

"Bisa Elli! Pasti bisa! Dorong!" Trent menyemangatinya

maka makin cepatlah mondar-mandirku...

Semua terasa lama dan... Harvest Goddess... Ini sangat menyiksa!

Namun akhirnya setelah penderitaan yang lama itu...

"OEKKK! OEKKK!" tangisan itu... Tangisan yang sudah kutunggu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Trent keluar.

"Selamat, Jack. Anakmu laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan"

"Bagaimana dengan Elli?" aku khawatir

"Tenang saja, Elli hanya lelah setelah bersalin" aku bernafas lega "Selamat ya, Jack"

Trent menjabat tanganku, aku balas memeluknya.

kubuka pintu kamar, Elli memeluk seorang malaikat mungil, anak kami. Ia masih merah namun lucu sekali dengan rambut cokelat terang kecilnya. Elli memandangku

"Ia mirip dengan mu, Jack" sikecil lalu membuka matanya, warna cokelat seperti Elli.

"Matanya mirip dengan mu" setelah aku berkata begitu, kami berdua menangis. Menangis bahagia

"Siapa namanya, Jack?" Elli melihatku dan aku melihatnya

_"Toy, Stuart Toy Farmsworth"_

* * *

_back to..._

_21 summer year 5_

_4 pm_

* * *

Stuart Toy Farmsworth, aku memberi namanya Stuart, karena berkat Stu, adik Elli lah yang mempertemukan kami kembali setelah berpisah sedari kecil...

Toy, tiba-tiba menarik bandana ku.

"Ay-yah, ha-us" segera saja aku meraih tasku dan mengambil sebuah jus nanas dan beberapa buah yang sudah kupotong. Syukurlah ia menyukainya. Aku memanennya tadi pagi dan yah, karena Toy sudah berusia 2 tahun, ia harus berlatih makan makanan yang padat. Trent menyarankan agar Toy di beri buah dan sayuran.

Tiba-tiba, dari gerbang pertanian 2 orang remaja muncul

"KAK JACK! TOY!" Stu melambaikan tangan bersama May

"Pam-man Stu-ey" Toy langsung berlari, menghampiri paman favoritnya

"Toy, hati-hati" aku langsung mendekati mereka "Bagaimana kabar kalian, Stu? May? Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Baik, kak dan tidak ada masalah di sekolah" Stu mengangkat dan mengendong Toy "Dan bagaimana keadaan keponakan paman?"

"Bay-ik" Stu gemas dan mencubit pelan Toy, Toy tersenyum. Stu kemudian memberikan Toy kepadaku.

Stu dan May, aku rekomendasikan bersekolah di Flowerbud Town, kota asalku dulu. Hebatnya mereka bahkan menerima beasiswa disana. Beberapa hari lalu kudengar mereka lulus karena melompati kelas dan akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Omong-omong, kapan kalian sampai di sini?"

"kami berangkat tengah hari tadi dengan ferry kak, namun karena banyak turis, kami baru bisa sampai kesini sejam lalu"

Turis... Ya, Mineral Town kini menjadi kota turis yang terkenal, Inn-nya selalu penuh. Kurasa kami berhutang budi kepada Gourmet, si pencicip makanan terkaya dan terkenal yang memperkenalkan Mineral Town, setelah merasakan masakan Doug yang memakai bahan dari pertanianku.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Kak Elli, Kak Jack?"

"Yah..."

* * *

_20 Fall year 4_

_6 Pm_

* * *

"Jack, haruskah kita menitipkan Toy pada Nenek?" Elli sedang memakai gaunnya di kamar

"Yah, tidak ada orang dirumah yang akan menjaganya malam ini, nenek pasti juga tak akan keberatan" aku sendiri diruang makan termenung sambil menunggu Elli.

malam ini merupakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Ann dan Cliff, baru menikah beberapa hari lalu dan mereka membuat pesta di Inn. Mereka juga mengundang kami dan mengusulkan sekalian merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami.

Hmm, tahun ini memang tahun yang sangat indah bagi pasangan di Mineral Town. Banyak pasangan yang akhirnya berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan akhirnya menikah. Coba ku ingat-ingat siapa saja pasangan tahun ini

Adikku Claire, yang sudah lama kuketahui berhubungan dengan Gray, dengar-dengar dilamar. Trent dan Mary, keduanya terlihat akrab setahun lalu, kini juga sudah menikah.

Popuri dan Kai hanya kembali pada saat summer saja. Dan Rick, suami yang takut pada istri a.k.a Karen.

"Jack?" Elli keluar sambil membawa Toy

* * *

_Rumah nenek_

_6.30 Pm_

* * *

"Toy sayang, sama nenek ya malam ini" Elli membujuk Toy yang merajuk tak mau berpisah dengan kami

"Ngg-ga mawu!" Toy yang berusia setahun setengah itupun merengek dan yah, dia baru bisa bicara

"Sayang..." aku kemudian berbicara "... nanti, Ayah bawakan semua yang Toy mau, asal, Toy malam ini mau sama nenek, ya? Gimana?"

"Hmmmmm" Toy bergaya 'berpikir' lalu mengangguk. Fiuh syukurlah

"Nah, Toy mau apa?" Elli langsung bertanya

"Toy mawu adik bayu!" Toy berteriak dengan semangat. Mendengar hal itu wajah ku dan Elli langsung memerah. Sedangkan Nenek Ellen? Ia tertawa hebat saat mendengar itu

"T-Toy..." aku mulai bicara namun Elli memotongnya

"I-Iya, nanti Ibu dan Ayah akan, ba-bawakan" aku melihat Elli dan yah kami akan berpura-pura

"Jan-jie?" Toy melihat kami

"Janji" kataku dan Elli bersamaku

* * *

_Perjalanan ke Inn_

_7 pm_

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi, aku dan Elli jadi masuk kedalam suasana yang aneh. Kami diam sepanjang perjalanan dan akupun memulai pembicaraan

"Eh, El-Elli.."

"I-Iya?" Elli memandangiku

"Kita tak seriuskan tentang hal itu?" aku mengingatkan soal tadi

"Te-Tentu Sa-saja tidak" wajah Elli memerah, aku juga

"Mu-mungkin kita belikan Toy boneka saja, ya hahahaha" aku berusaha membuat lelucon tentang hal itu dan yah... itu ide yang buruk...

"I-Iya, hahahahaha"

* * *

_Inn_

_9 Pm_

* * *

Catatan pada diri sendiri, jangan pernah biarkan Elli meneguk wine, setetes pun.

Aku juga tadi barusan pergi ke Harvest Sprites untuk meminta pertolongan mereka besok, karena Elli terlihat sangat mabuk, dan aku mengira, besok aku akan merawat Elli yang sakit akibat banyak minum.

"Oh... Jaaaaaack~" Elli mabuk bersama teman-teman gadisnya yang sudah pingsan dan di bawa oleh pasangannya masing-masing "Jaaaaack~ kau adalah priaku yang sangat kuaat~" Elli benar-benar mabuk dan keluar dari karakternya

"Eh,Elli.. kurasa kita harus pulang..." Elli kelihatan tak sanggup berdiri akupun membawa pulang. Dan ya, kurasa Toy harus tidur dengan Nek Ellen malam ini. Apa kata dunia jika Toy harus melihat Ibunya seperti ini?

* * *

_Rumah_

_21 Fall year 4_

_1 Am_

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai, dan Elli sudah pingsan. Karena itu aku menyeretnya sampai kerumah.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memberi Elli wine lagi... tak akan pernah" aku kemudian meletakkan Elli di tempat tidur, melepaskan baju, dan langsung menuju toilet. Aku benar-benar butuh mandi karena Elli muntah kearahku tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Ah sudah bersih! Akupun menuju kekamar lagi... namun...

"Oh... tidak..." Elli telah menghilang dari tempat tidur... dan tak perlu lama kucari... aku menemukannya... tidak lebih tepatnya, Elli menemukanku... Ia di belakangku

"Jaaaaaack~ aku ingin meMAKANmu malam ini..." Elli mengerakkan lidahnya seperti ular yang ingin memangsa buruannya... Oh Harvest Goddess... ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

* * *

_Paginya..._

* * *

"Uh, Jack?" Akhirnya Elli bangun. Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman akibat Elli yang... yah... Liar... "Jack, apa yang terjadi?" ia kemudian terkejut melihat kami berdua sudah tak berpakaian sehelaipun

"Err... Katakan saja, kau mabuk berat, dan kau memaksa kita untuk memenuhi permintaan Toy... tadi malam..." aku melihat Elli dan Elli melihatku

"Ma-maksudmu, kita..."

"Ya... kita melakukannya... dan kau mendominasiku... habis-habisan" ku jawab jujur dan aku berfacepalm "Hahahaha" aku sendiri entah kenapa tertawa...

"Hihihi..." Elli juga walaupun ia menutup mulutnya, Yup, Elli yang lama yang kucintai kembali dan ia kedinginan. Ia langsung memelukku "Yah... Karena sudah terlanjur... bagaimana kalau..." Elli pun menyentuh lenganku dengan jarinya. Wajahku dan wajahnya memerah "Kita melakukannya lagi dan... kali ini kita melakukannya... dengan... 'niat'?"

"Ku-kurasa... bo-boleh juga" aku menyetujuinya

_dan kami memulainya dengan ciuman hangat di cuaca musim gugur yang dingin hari ini..._

* * *

_back to..._

_21 summer year 5_

_6__ pm_

* * *

"... Doc. Trent bilang aku harus di luar kali ini bersama Toy, karena adik Toy..." aku menggelitik Toy "... kembar dan ini kasus pertama Trent sehingga dia harus mendapat ketenangan" aku jadi teringat saat Toy lahir, aku mondar-mandir tak karuan dan ribut

"Hahaha, pasti Toy tak sabar ingin melihat mereka ya?" May kini bermain bersama Toy

"Hum!" Toy menggangguk

Tak lama

"OEEEK! OEEEK! OEEEEK! OEEEEK!" suara bayi terdengar jelas sampai keluar rumah. Anak-anakku akhirnya lahir. Aku kembali bersyukur kepada Harvest Goddess. Nenek Ellen membuka pintu dan menyuruh kami semua masuk...

_Di dalam..._

"Wah, Kak Elli, Kak Jack, selamat ya!" ucap May.

Kulihat kini Elli memeluk 2 malaikat baru kami.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar di berkati Harvest Goddess dengan putra dan putri yang tampan dan cantik" Trent menepuk pundakku

"Terima kasih banyak, Trent, atas semuanya"

"Sama-sama"

Aku kemudian mengendong mereka berdua dan kupeluk dengan hangat. Mereka berdua mirip Elli. dan ketika mereka membuka matanya...

"Mereka mendapat matamu, sayang" Elli memberitahuku dan... "Sayang, Siapa nama mereka?"

Aku berpikir sebentar...

"_Kevin dan Angela. Kevin Farmsworth dan Angela Farmsworth"_

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Author note: Dunn dunn dunnn! Hehehe ngga nyangka kan kalu Chara HM lain jadi anak mereka? Owly juga XD dan jangan paksa Owly buat bikin fic rated M buat scene Elli dan Jack diatas

Balasan review:

Mira: terima kasih mira atas pujiannya, terus yang soal kenapa Elli hamil itu, seperti yang di sampaikan di awal cerita, ada sangkut pautnya ama fic "It Was Hard To Let You Go" yang bisa di cek di profile FFn Owly

Azlalu: yup, love story is never ending! Dan soal Graire (Gray x Claire) nanti di fic lain, karena fic yang ini berfokus ama Jack dan Elli

* * *

Trivia:

-Nama asli Jack adalah Pete, namun fans harvest moon lebih senang Jack maka dari itu nama lengkap Jack aku beri nama Peter Jack Farmsworth

-Nama Stuart berasal dari Stu, author sengaja karena merasa, Stu yang mempertemuin Elli ama Jack di heart event

-Author bolak balik lihat kalender di game dan situs fogu untuk memastikan tanggal authentik buat hari kelahiran

-Author juga nyari di google tentang anak umur 2 tahun sudah bisa bicara atau tidak dan harus makan apa

-Author mengganti nama panggilan Stuart, menjadi Toy, agar para pembaca bisa melihat Stuart itu seperti apa.

-Toy adalah mainchara harvest moon: Save the homeland dan Harvest Moon: hero of leaf valley

-Saat mencari nama buat si kembar... author terjebak dengan pilihan: Adam dan Amanda (magical melody), Kasey dan Molly (Animal Parade), Angela dan Kevin (Tree of Tranquility) dan akhirnya milih Angela dan Kevin karena mirip dengan Elli.

-Tahun ke-4 adalah munculnya rival heart event terakhir di Fomt dan MFOMT dimana, stelah player melihat Rival heart event, mereka nikah dan mengundang player

-Author tidak pernah memainkan HM: magical melody, animal parade, dan tree of tranquility, dan alasan mengapa author tahu mereka karena ada gameplay youtube

* * *

Please ripiu ya guys... bye!


End file.
